Its Never Been Like This Before
by Clato123
Summary: He's always hated me. Why had he always hated me? Because my Father is the mayor? Like thats my fault. Because I get a new dress every week? Believe me, I don't want that. I've never truly liked him. I only didn't like him because he made fun of me, pulled my hair, and called me names. He says I'm stuck up. Am I? If he truly met me, I convince my self he wouldn't hate me.
1. Chapter 1

**A****/****N****: ****Ok****, ****so ****this ****is ****my ****second ****favorite ****pair****. ****After ****Cato ****and ****Clove**** (****which ****I****'****m ****also ****writing ****about****). ****This ****is ****starting ****from ****the ****bombing ****of ****District**** 12, ****and ****will ****switch ****POV****'****s****, ****starting ****from ****Madge****. **

Madge POV:

A hovercraft flies over our roof, and I look up at it. We never get hovercrafts here...not in District 12. I walk into my Mother's bedroom, maybe she'll know what its for. I look at her, and sigh. Apperantly she had another migraine, because there is a bottle of morphine on her bedside table and she's completely out.

I walk outside to the square, where a crowd is forming to see what the hovercraft it. I try to push my way through the crowd, and there's about thirty people in between me and the hovercraft.

Smoke comes out of the hovercraft, and there's a loud noise and I'm blown backwards a meter or two, even though I wasn't that close to the front. I stand up, a little bit in a daze, and another boom shakes the ground. I fly backwards again, and see my home on fire. On FIRE. My parents are both in there...I run towards my house, pushing people behind me to get there.

As I see the other buildings on fire, the reality of it hits me. District 12 is being bombed. _Bombed__._ By the Capitol.

I feel the tears streaming down my face before I realize what they are, and start coughing from the smoke. I run up to my Mother's room, where fire is gulping up her window.

"Mother!" I shriek, trying to wake her. "Mother!" She opens her eyes slightly, and says "Wha..what? M-Maysilee?" I shake her back and forth. "No! Its Madge! Your daughter! We have to get out of her!" I pull her, and thankfully she's always been small and thin, kind of like me.

I yank her up and she doesn't move. "Go on without me, Madge. I'll slow you down"She sighs, and I shriek again. "No! Lets get moving! Come on!" I yank on her arm, and she doesn't move. "Madge, _go__._ I love you" She says and I feel more tears streaming down my cheeks. I start to cough again, and she pushes me out the door. "Mother!" I shriek, and her room collapses. I cough more from the smoke, and can feel myself retching.

I run around our collapsing house, looking for my Father. I run out the front door, screaming "Dad!"

I step on something and I look down and gasp. Its an arm. Not too far from it, is the rest of my Father. "Dad!" I scream again, and began to sob. I stop walking in the middle of the square, and just stop. I fall down on my knees and put my face in my hands and cry.

My pale pink dress is charred and doesn't look even slightly pink anymore. The matching ribbon is falling out of my usually neat, curled ponytail.

My arms and legs are covered with burns and cuts, and there is ashes all over my face. I make no notice of it, and continue to sob.

I stand up quickly. The _Everdeen__'__s_. With Katniss in the arena...they need help. I shot up and start to sprint to their house in Victors Village, which is not far from my house.

I'm almost to their house when someone runs into me, knocking me over. I look up and see none other then Gale Hawthorne. Great. He hates me. Apperantly, since my dad is the mayor, that makes me stuck up. He looks at me in shock, and a little bit of pity. It soon vanishes. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be out of here already?" He looks at me weird, and I take no offense at his words, even though I know he thinks I should have known about this beforehand.

I try to answer, and start to cough and vomit again. He just stares at me. "I'm coming to help" I say, and it sounds raspy. He just looks at me, like he's surprised I wanted to help anyone.

I sprint into the Everdeen's house, and Gale follows me. I lead Prim out the door, and he helps Katniss's Mother.

Gale mouthes something to , and I don't catch what it is. Something screams, and I whip around. Gale grabs my arm a bit too hard, and I wince. He looks at me. There is a huge gash on my forearm. I look at him, expecting him to take the Everdeen's to safety. He does, and I sprint in the other direction. Prim and Gale yell my name, but I run into the house I heard the screaming in.

There are charred body parts everywhere. I try to keep from throwing up again. Half of someone is laying on the couch, and it looks like an old man.

I continue running, looking for the person screaming. I break into a room, and see a girl, maybe 3 or 4, screaming and crying. I grab her up, carry her out of the room.

I'm starting to get dizzy from the smoke, and I see a boy, maybe 12, in another room. I grab his hand and lead him out of the room. A board falls from the ceiling, inflaming the room. I cough more, and run out of the house, dragging the boy and carrying the girl.

I faintly see Gale and the Everdeen's running off, slipping under the fence. I yell his name and he pushes them through and comes running back. "What?" He looks at me, and I hand him the two kids. "Take them. I'll be back" I say, and he tries to stop me. "Madge, you're going to kill yourself.." "Its worth it if someone gets saved" I simply say, and run towards the town square.

"Madge!" He yells after me, and I don't look back. I sprint through other houses, and end up leading a couple through the fence after Gale.

I go into a another house, where an old man is standing in his living room. "Come with me!" I yell hoarsly, and grab his hand. I lead him out, retching and coughing.

I tell him where to go, and he walks towards it. Fire starts to surround all of the buildings, the ones that haven't been engulfed yet, now are. Ashes fall down and I stop and look around, at District 12.

Or what used to be District 12.

Tears stream down my face, and I feel myself sobbing again. Someone grabs my wrist, and I turn, my eyes still full of tears. Its Gale again. "Come on!" He yells at me, and I don't move.

I'm so dizzy I think I might pass out.

Gale picks me up hollaring, and then everything goes black.

**A****/****N****: ****Next ****chapter ****is ****Gale****'****s ****POV****, ****the ****same ****time ****period ****as ****this ****chapter**** :) ****So ****what****'****d ****you ****think****? ****Reviews ****are ****welcome ****and ****appretiated****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A****/****N****: ****This ****is ****from ****Gale****'****s ****POV****. ****It ****is ****the ****same ****thing ****as ****the ****last ****chapter****, ****only ****from ****Gale****'****s ****perspective****.**

Gale POV

Posy laughs at something in the other room, Rory's probably telling jokes again. I slightly smile and walk into the kitchen with my Mother. She's cooking something on the stove.

A loud boom comes from outside, and I look up to see the Mayor's daughter falling backwards towards our house. I walk outside quickly, not knowing what's happening.

The next boom is worse. I look as the explosion sets fire to the Justice Building and the Mayor's house. I look at Madge, knowing she sees it too. She runs off towards her house, sprinting towards the fire. I run back inside.

"Mom. We have to leave. Now" I say to her, and run to grab everyone. I pick up Posy, and lead Rory and Vick into the the other room. My Mother wants to know whats happening, and I whisper to her, "District 12 is being bombed. We have to leave". She nods slowly, and Posy starts to cry after something else explodes.

"Whats happening?" She sniffs, and I say "We're leaving for a while, Posy. But we're going to be fine", I tell her, and she looks at me. "Where are we going?"

"Everyone, through the fence!" I yell, and Rory doesn't move. "Where are you going?" "To help out the Everdeens! Now go!" "Can I come?" He grins, and Me and My Mom say at the same time "No!".

He wants to help. He thinks he's old enough... "You have to protect the rest of them" I nod towards my Family, and he stands protectively in front of them. I smile, and head out the door.

I walk with them through the square, to get to the fence. As we're walking, I see something strange. The Mayor's daughter -Madge, is sitting in the middle of the square, sobbing. He Father's body parts are strung not far from her. "Poor girl" My Mom whispers, and I glance at Madge again, and she looks like a mess. Her house collapses behind her. I almost feel bad for her, and then remember shes the _Mayor__'__s __Daughter__. _She's never known how the rest of us feel, starving and poor. I glance at her again.

I continue to walk, pulling my Mother along. I make sure they get to the fence, and then stop and run back to the square. "Everyone! To the fence!" I yell, trying to get everyone to safety. A few people start running and I grab a few others. "Come on!" I hollar at them, at they run towards the fence.

"Go underneath it!" I shout, and start walking backwards towards the Everdeen's house. I knock into someone, and turn around. Its Madge. She falls, and I'm shocked at what she looks like.

Her dress is caked with ashes, its torn in some places, and I'm not sure what color it was supposed to be. Her ponytail is falling out, and there is cuts and ashes all over her face. Really, the only reason I knew who she was is her light blonde curly hair and the grim determination in her face. She has cuts and burns all over her, and there are lines in the ashes on her face...from tears? Her eyes are rimmed with red from crying..and she looks sad and a little scared.

She looks like a mess. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be out of here already?" I look at her, and she's not fazed by my words. I used to -ok, I still do - tease her, about her being stuck up and snobby, and about pretty much anything else. I thought her family would already be safe in the Capitol or something. She opens her mouth, as if she's going to say something, and starts to cough. I'm surprised she hasn't coughed up a lung. She starts to vomit. I just look at her. She has obviously been going and helping other people..or just her parents.

"I..I'm here to help" She says hoarsly. I look at her, a bit surprised, but I cover it up.

She starts to run towards the Everdeen's house, and I remember she was Katniss's friend. I run after her.

I help Katniss's Mother, and Madge grabs Prim. We run out the door, and get to the square. Madge looks even worse than before. I turn to Ms. Everdeen and mouth "Someone help her" and she nods and mouthes "Poor girl". Just like my Mother said. I'm starting to think maybe she's not all stuck up and snobby...

My thoughts are interupted by a high-pitched shriek and Madge turns around. She kind of pushes Prim at me, and I grab her arm. She winces, and I look at the huge cut on her forearm. She looks back, and starts to sprint towards the house. I yell her name, and Prim does the same. She doesn't turn around.

I take the Everdeen's and walk to the fence. I get them through the fence, and Madge hoarsly calls my name, and I turn around and run towards her. She's holding a small dark haired little girl, and is holding the hand of a boy. "What?" I look at her, and my voice sounds much less scratchy than hers.

"Take them. I'll be back" She puts the girl in my arms and the boy walks over to me. I sigh. "Madge, you're going to kill yourself.." I look at her. She's seriously going back to save people? And I thought she was snobby. She shrugs. "Its worth it if someone gets saved" And she runs off. Just like that. "Madge!" I yell after her, and she doesn't turn around. I sigh, and lead the kids through the fence.

I put them with the Everdeens, and Prim jumps up instantly, and runs over to them, playing the nurse roll again. Madge brings a few more people through, and then a man comes back without her. I look at him, a bit worried. "Where's Madge?" I ask him, and he says "Madge?" "The Mayor's Daughter? The blonde girl who brought you here?" "Oh. She's in the square..." He points and I see Madge standing, retching and sobbing.

I sigh. I don't particullarly like her, but she's a friend of Katniss...so..I run back to the square. I grab her wrist, and she turns to me, tears in her eyes.

"Come on!" I yell, a bit harshly, and she can't seem to focuse on me. Her eyes start to glaze over, and I put my hands under her legs, and she collapses. I carry her to the fence, fire still burning homes in District 12.

When I get under the fence, Prim looks worriedly at me and Madge. "Is she ok?" Prim looks up from tending to the little girl Madge saved. I nod slowly, and set her down. I sit down near her, and Katniss's Mother starts cleaning her up.

I can soon see the Mayor's daughter again, and something hits me.

She's beautiful.

**A****/****N****: ****Gale ****thinks ****she****'****s ****beautiful****! *****insert ****fangirl ****squeal ****here***** ****The ****story ****is ****moving ****along****! ****Ok****, ****so ****yeah****, ****I ****am ****pretending ****Madge ****didn****'****t ****die ****in ****the ****bombing****, ****obviously****, ****so****...****yeah****. :) **


End file.
